Most vehicles have rigid roof structures that permanently extend over and cover the passenger compartment. Manufacturers also provide a variety of designs that offer the vehicle operator the opportunity to partially or completely uncover the passenger compartment. Sunroofs and moonroofs are some of the simplest designs and offer the opportunity to open a portion of the vehicle roof for increased airflow. More complicated designs allow the entire roof structure to be retracted and stored behind the passenger compartment.
Retractable roof systems generally fall into two categories. The most common type of retractable roof design is a convertible soft top or roof. These designs include an articulating structural framework with a flexible cloth or plastic outer skin. In an extended position, the front end of the articulating framework connects to a header above the vehicle windshield and the outer skin extends over the passenger compartment. When retracted, the articulating mechanism, along with the outer skin, folds into a compact shape. While convertible soft tops offer the choice between a covered or uncovered passenger compartment, they also suffer from several disadvantages in comparison to traditional rigid roof structures. Vehicles with soft tops are typically less well sealed against the elements and road noise. They are also less resistant to break-in attempts and have a less finished interior appearance.
The other retractable roof design is a retractable or folding hardtop roof system. Retractable hardtops consist of one or more rigid roof elements that are mechanically articulated such that they can be repositioned into a storage area behind the passenger compartment. Because the retractable hardtop consists of rigid sections, the system can provide a much closer approximation of a traditional rigid roof structure. In the extended position, a retractable hardtop securely covers and seals the passenger compartment, giving the appearance of a permanent roof. A retractable hardtop does a significantly better job of sealing the passenger compartment, reducing noise, and preventing break-ins.
In some markets, the look or appearance of a soft convertible top is desired. It remains desirable to provide a convertible top design which utilizes rigid roof elements and provides the appearance of a soft convertible top.